


Saviour

by Tau_Omega



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Break Up, Referenced Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tau_Omega/pseuds/Tau_Omega
Summary: After the battle with Gaia, Annabeth breaks up with Percy as seeing him reminded her of Tartarus. Percy is heartbroken with no one to care for him. Piper also breaks up with Jason so that she can take care of Annabeth. Therefore Jason sees it as his duty to take care of Percy. And he might just start liking him along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it, let me know anything I did wrong. The story changes P.O.V from Jason to Percy and then back at some point in the story. I will put in brackets at the beginning of a paragraph when it changes. This isn't beta-read, so there might be a few mistakes. Enjoy!

Jason woke up to the sound of a muffled yell. He scanned Percy's cabin, taking in the bronze hippocampi on the ceiling and the rumpled bed sheets around him. He finally saw what had woken him up. Percy, in the grip of a nightmare, yelling and whimpering into his pillow. He got up and slid into Percy's bed, wrapping his arms around him and trying to soothe him while he cradled Percy's head against his chest. It worked. Jason tried to ignore the fire racing down his skin from the contact as Percy slowly settled down again. He froze when he heard Percy mutter "ngggg Jason" but relaxed when he realized Percy was sleep talking. As a trickle of drool fell from Percy's mouth onto his pillow Jason decided he would stay in Percy's bed.

 

\- The Next Day -

Jason parried Percy's thrust, breathing harshly as Percy feinted a strike to his right and then swept his feet out from under him. Jason hit the ground hard, squinted at the sun as Percy's silhouette came into view. "Whats the matter Grace? You seem distracted." Jason blushed slightly and quickly denied it, saying he was just tired. He had actually been distracted, but he would never tell Percy it was because he was busy watching his muscles ripple as they sparred. Over the past few weeks Jason had realized that he was growing more and more attracted to Percy. He was determined to just ignore it but he was extremely confused about the green-eyed son of Poseidon as he had always thought he was straight while he was dating Piper. But he could not deny he was attracted to him. Percy squinted at him suspiciously before laughing it off and heading towards the showers.

 

\- 3 Days Later -

It had become a regular occurrence that Jason would climb into Percy's bed. Percy kept saying that he was getting better but the rate he had nightmares had increased. Before they had happened about one in three nights but now they occurred every night without fail. As Jason slipped into Percy's bed at around 2 in the morning he head Percy whimper as he cried "Please . . . Gabe . . . not again" Jason, alarmed, shook Percy awake and asked "What the hell that was about Percy? What did Gabe do to you?" Percy shuddered and turned away. "Please Jason I really don't want to talk about it. Besides, he's gone now. Jason sighed. "Look Perce, I understand that you don't want to talk about it but maybe if you do it will help with the nightmares." Percy turned around, the moonlight catching and reflecting off his sea green eyes. "Promise you won't leave?" Percy asked, his voice small and pitiful. Jason resisted the urge to hug him and instead reassured him "Don't worry Perce, I'll never leave you." Percy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, as if preparing himself for a storm. His eyes quickly darted away from Jason's and then looked back up as he spoke, his voice soft. "Wh-when I was younger" he started, his voice breaking with emotion, "Gabe h-he" He sucked in another deep breath. "he ra-" his breath hitched. Jason put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, trying not to notice how Percy flinched away and then relaxed against it. "He be-beat me." finished Percy. Jason decided not to mention that Percy was about to say something else as he said "Gods Perce, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Jason found himself leaning closer to Percy as the whirlpool of emotions inside his chest expanded with each passing second. Horror, sympathy and anger warred in his chest and he didn't notice in time to stop himself. He leaned forwards and captured Percy's lips softly with his own, tasting the saltiness of his tears. He pulled away when he realized that Percy hadn't responded to the kiss. He froze when he saw the dead look in Percy's eyes and rushed to apologize. "I'm sorry Percy, I didn't think, it didn't mean anything I swear." Percy briefly looked disappointed before he pulled away from Jason and coldly said "I'm sorry Jason, but I'm not gay. In fact, it might be better if you didn't take care of me anymore. Maybe try Nico." He turned around as Jason wondered what he meant when he said try Nico but he shrugged and lay back down next to Percy. Percy stiffened and said "I meant it Jason. Please just leave." Jason looked away, hurt, but did as Percy wanted and climbed back into the neighboring bed.

 

\- 1 Week Later -

Jason sighed in relief as he slipped back into Percy's bed, thanking all the gods he knew that Percy had forgotten about the kiss and let Jason take care of him. He settled against Percy as he closed his eyes, his final thoughts lingering on Percy before letting sleep claim him.

(Percy's P.O.V)

Percy woke up feeling like he had been drenched in ice. His heart pounded and he winced as he recalled the nightmare that woke him. Gabe punching him. Gabe wrestling him down. Gabe between his legs. Blood. So much blood. Percy slipped out of the bed as quietly as possible without disturbing Jason. He stumbled towards the door, retching, and thankfully he could hold it in long enough. He doubled over, vomiting on a nearby bush as his stomach rebelled against him. He couldn't take it anymore. The nightmares, the pitying looks everyone gave him. Percy wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he stumbled over to his razor back inside. He picked it up and held it against his neck, feeling the cold sting of the razor against the sensitive skin of his throat. He hesitated briefly, looking over at Jason "Oh how I wish . . . But no. No. It would never work." he muttered quietly, not wishing to wake Jason. But apparently he was a light sleeper, as he raised his head groggily in Percy's direction and murmured "Perce? What are you . . . ?" Suddenly his eyes snapped wide open with realization and he lunged towards Percy, snatching the razor before Percy could press the razor deeper. He quickly opened the door and threw the razor far outside before bundling Percy back up in his blankets with Jason. "Never, EVER, scare me again like that Percy. You hear me? I can't lose you." He scolded, the last part under his breath so Percy wouldn't hear. Percy nodded halfheartedly, already planning when to next try again. They both went to sleep, Percy denying any warm feelings in his stomach.

 

\- That morning -

Percy groaned, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he looked around his cabin. He froze as the memories of the previous night came crashing back down, but relaxed against Jason when he remembered him saving him. He froze a second time as he felt something hard pressing into his butt. He turned around slowly, making sure to stay clear of Jason's lower half. Or at least he tried to. Jason gripped his waist tightly, starting to thrust against his butt, moaning Percy's name. Percy started panicking. "Jase?" He asked as calmly as possible. "mhm?" murmured Jason, his eyes fluttering briefly. "What are you doing?" asked Percy as Jason slowly woke up and realized what was happening. He froze, blushing furiously. "That is . . . I uhhhhhh . . ." He somehow blushed an even darker shade of red, before ripping off the covers and sprinting out of the doorway, holding his hands over his lower body as he raced back towards his own cabin. Percy follows him although he took the time to get fully dressed out of his boxers and into his orange shirt and jeans. He arrived at Cabin 1 only to find that the door was locked and a grunts were emanating from the room. He circled round until he found an open window and peered inside the darkened room. He could faintly make out Jason lying on his bed, his hand moving furiously, moaning Percy's name. Percy was confused as to what was happening until he put the pieces together. He denied his own growing interest in Jason's tanned, muscular, perfect body as his eyes wandered ever lower down Jason's form. Percy finally remembered Jason's kiss from a week ago and he stumbles across a realization. "Does Jason like me?" Thought Percy. Too late he realized Jason had noticed him after he had blurted out his thoughts stupidly. Percy panicked because he thought he might like Jason back and ran towards the lake just as Jason called "Come back Perce please I can explain!" Percy ran along the pier until he reaches the end and dives in, sinking to the bottom of the lake while staying clear of the nymphs. He spent the day there, skipping his dinner as he sorted out his feelings towards Jason, vaguely aware that Jason was calling his name, searching for him. He resurfaced at night and quickly made his way to his cabin, steering clear of Cabin 1 as he also avoided the cleaning harpies. 

 

\- 1 Week Later -

Percy had kept up the same pattern for a week, only emerging from the lake for mandatory activities and meals. He made sure to never be alone with Jason, and only went back to his cabin at night and then leaving before dawn the next day.

(Jason's P.O.V)

It had taken him a week, but he had finally figured out how to talk to Percy 1 on 1. Jason waited in Percy's cabin after dinner, waiting for Percy to finally come back from the lake. As Percy trudged in, exhausted, Jason slammed the door shut, locked it and shoved Percy against it, boxing him in with his arms. "Why in Hades are you avoiding me Perce?" demanded Jason. Percy pursed his lips, considering his response before replying "It was . . . It was because I like you, Jase." Jason got confused, his hold loosening. Percy took the opportunity to slip out from underneath him and run to his bed. However Jason caught his foot, tripping him onto the bed and pinned him. Percy started whimpering and sobbing "Not again not again please Gabe no more." Jason became worried and got of Percy, lying to his side and holding him gently until his sobbing ceased. He gently asked "Why are you crying Perce? And what did you mean 'not again'? Why are you afraid of liking me?" Percy shuddered but nodded slightly, seeming to come to a decision. His voice cracked with emotion as he replied "He h-hurt me." Jason nodded. "But he didn't just hurt me Jase. He violated me. Repeatedly." Jason didn't understand what he meant for a few seconds and then his eyes widened in horror. Percy looked at the wall dejectedly as he said "Now you'll leave too. Like Annabeth. Because I'm broken. Used." He curled into a ball and sobbed, a heart rending cry that made Jason want to console him and kiss him and hug him forever. Instead he curled around Percy and reassured him, saying "You don't have to worry Percy. I will never leave you. I don't think you're broken or used or any nonsense like that. I will always be here for you." Percy looked up, looking extremely vulnerable as he asked "Do you mean it Jason? Do you promise to be save me from my pit of despair? To be my savior? Jason looked into Percy's eyes, trying to pour all of his love into his words as he replied "Of course Percy. I will gladly be your savior. And if you want me too, I'll be your boyfriend too." Percy gave a small, weak laugh as he slowly uncurled from his ball. He looked up tentatively at Jason, bringing his face closer and closer to Jason's. Finally, their lips met softly, in a gentle, loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any tips please comment them. Let me know if I should do another chapter. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Tau


End file.
